Star Wars KOTOR: Another Tale
by arutka2000
Summary: What if Davik wasn't the only Exchange boss on Taris? What if the amnesiac Revan and Bastila weren't the only Jedi on Taris? What would change?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Knights of The Old Republic:

Another Tale

It was your average day on Taris; semi-clean air, xenophobic humans yelling at other species, Exchange thugs beating down and killing those who owe credits. Tyth Andros continued his daily jog through the Upper City. Standing a remarkable 6'1 with dark brown hair and silver eyes, Tyth looked down on almost every other being he came across. Except for the rare Wookiee. Even in the Lower City, Wookiees were rare. He did encounter one though and what an experience that was.

_Flashback_

_A young blue Twilek had entered the cantina that I was in. As she walked around, looking for something I guess, she bumped into 3 rodians that I recognized. They were exchange thugs. The one she ran into began to threaten her with death or enslavement. And to my utter and complete surprise, she started to yell back. 'Crap. Do I save her and reveal myself for what I am or let her die? I hate hard choices!' I thought. I started to move until something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It looked like a walking carpet, and then it clicked 'Wookiee'. _

_It approached the rodian that was still threatening the young lady. And from what I could tell it he was mad. Now let me tell you a little something about wookiees, they are stronger than your average species. Their strength also seems to increase when they get angry. That's where the saying "Never beat a wookiee at anything or it'll rip your arms right out of their sockets" comes from. Not to mention that it is just plain scary to see._

_Anyway, it approached the most "upset" rodian and lifted him up with one hand and started to pull an arm with another. The stupid rodian passed out in his grip, while his companions ran off screaming in an un-rodian like manner. "Note to self: never piss off a wookiee."_

_End Flashback_

"I wonder what ever happened to those two?" he asked himself. These thoughts occupied his mind all the way through his jog and even as he entered his apartment. His musings where cut short as people around me started screaming. 'Ok, what's with all the noise' Tyth thought 'If its another xenophobe come to threaten my neighbors I am so going to put my saber through his gut'. Reaching the window, he could only suck in a breath as massive sith warships appearing in the sky.

"Oh frack." The words just seemed to slip out of his mouth. Without warning, Tyth was blasted backwards by something. Hitting his head on the floor, he was rendered unconscious and was pulled into a force vision. Tyth opened his eyes and immediately felt ill. The entire city of Taris was nothing but rubble. There were bodies everywhere and the dying were crying out for help. A voice that Tyth couldn't place whispered into his ear "leave".

Walking in a cold sweat, Tyth leapt off the floor. His heart still racing from the vision, he began to calm himself down use Jedi taught methods. 'It seems that old habits do come in handy sometimes' Tyth thought to himself. As Tyth continued to relax himself another feeling began to creep over his whole body. A disturbance in the force. A disturbance that Tyth recognized all to well. Revan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What the frack is Revan doing here? Shouldn't he be dead and all? Does it have to do with the Sith armada that seems to have taken up residence around Taris? Why am I asking myself? I don't know the answers.' Tyth was shaken out of his thoughts when a knock was heard on his door. "If anyone is in there, open this door or it will be blown open." Reaching out with the force, Tyth probed the mind of the person out side. ' Sith. Frack me sideways.' "Who is it?" Tyth called before he even realized it. He felt like hitting himself. Hard.

"We are troops of the new Sith government of Taris. Now open this door or we will use force if necessary." Came the response to his stupid question. "Okay hold on." The moment the door was open several Sith troopers entered Tyth's apartment. "May I help you?" Tyth asked the trooper that seemed to be in charge of the inspection. "Yes you may, citizen. Earlier, several escape pods from a Republic ship landed on the planet. We are searching for them. If you have any information on these pods, you will tell us or face the consequences!" responded said trooper.

"If I may ask, what is so important that you need to find the pods for?" inquired Tyth, his curiosity peaked for the moment. "Lord Malak wants the Jedi Bastila, who was on the Republic ship" the Sith who was ordering his men out, answered. "Lord Malak? What happened to Revan?" Tyth queried. "Lord Revan? Lord Malak killed him a year ago, when the Jedi boarded his ship. How could you not know that?" asked the Sith. "Well I just haven't been around a lot lately. I guess I've missed out on a lot, huh?" Tyth asked. "Got that right".

'So they don't know that Revan is still alive. But how? Revan is kind of hard to miss, especially if your force sensitive. Maybe… no the council is not that horrible. I mean to wipe someone's mind is something that no Jedi would do even to the worst sentient in the galaxy. But then…' Tyth continued his thoughts until an idea hit him. 'Why don't I search their minds?' Settling into a meditative state, Tyth searched out for Revan first. 'Kind of easy to find him in the force' Tyth thought ' He's like a beacon. Only a fool couldn't find him. Then again Malak never was all that smart. Focus Tyth, you're here to search Revan's mind.'

As he stretched out his mind to reach Revan, Tyth discovered the other Jedi he felt. Bastila. She was with Revan already. 'Oh well' he thought. 'Let's move on to the reason were picking through minds'. Entering Revan's mind, to Tyth's utter astonishment, all that he found was a jumble, except a small portion that was completely intact. 'What is that?' Tyth thought. As Tyth probed it, he became shocked. 'They did it. Those fools on the council actually destroyed his mind. How dare they!' Tyth roared in his mind. "Well know I know where I'm going."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gethyn Racto was one of the major Exchange bosses on Taris, second only to Davik Kang. He was going to fix that. 'Davik may pride himself with thinking that the Ebon Hawk is the fastest ship in the galaxy, but its not. The Centurion is and its all mine' thought Racto. ' And the best part is, that I don't need the launch codes to get through the blockade.' Racto was over confident, that much Tyth could tell from the man's thoughts ' but he got one thing right, that ship doesn't need the launch codes.'

"Well, what can I do for you Mr. Andros?" Racto asked "Do you need someone killed, you want some spice, you want off-world, because all of these things are going to cost you." The man's greed suffocated his conscious. "Actually sir, I would like to work for you." 'I can't believe I'm going to do this' Tyth thought 'Hate scum like this almost as much as the council.' "Work for me? What use could you be of to me Mr. Andros? Well? Give me a good answer or I'll have you killed where you stand and I don't want to ruin my floor with your blood."

Pulling out his lightsaber and switching it on , Tyth called out to Racto "Does this answer your question?" Racto's jaw dropped. Quickly composing himself, Racto walked up to Tyth. With speed that Tyth did not expect, Racto began shaking his hand. "Welcome aboard, Jedi."

A droid walk Tyth to his quarters inside Racto's mansion. The door closed and he decided to get some sleep. Sometime later the sound of the door opening woke Tyth from his slumber, the footsteps indicating that someone had enter his room. "So you're the Jedi that the idiot hired. Why would a Jedi be on Taris right now, or work for an Exchange bosses like Racto." Tyth turned around to tell this sentient off, but found himself staring at the most beautiful (in his opinion) woman he had ever met. Standing 5'5, with fire-red hair and piercing blue eyes, her name Ankara Vetol, and she was a bounty hunter. "You going to stand there and stare all day Jedi or are we going to have a civil conversation!?" Ankara barked out growing impatient. "Huh… oh sorry. Your beauty somewhat overwhelmed me." 'Smooth, nerfherder , smooth' Tyth thought.

"I thought that Jedi weren't supposed to make any personal attachments." Ankara said "You must be one crappy Jedi, I mean you don't even dress like one." These last few statements added some light to this beautiful woman, like she judged people before even finding out the circumstances of the life. "You know miss, just because I carry a lightsaber does not make me a Jedi." Tyth spoke calmly with just a hint of venom in his words. Ankara was visibly irritated by this. "So what are you, a sith?" She yelled back not even bothering to veil her hate of him.

"Oh so now you are going to insult me. Just because someone carries around a lightsaber, it makes them either a Jedi or a Sith! Have you ever thought that maybe that there are those of use that don't see ourselves as either! Life isn't just black and white, light or dark!" Tyth cried out, trying to make this woman understand "There are places in the middle, the gray zone where one is neither and both at the same time."

Tyth began to turn away from the still in shock Ankara. Stopping midway in his turn he made eye contact with her one more time. "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge others. Good day." And with that Tyth walked into his quarters and closed the door. Ankara was still in shock as he left and didn't snap out of it until the door closed. She decided to apologize the next time she was him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'That woman knows nothing of me and she judges me like that' Tyth thought angrily until it dawned on him. 'That's right. She doesn't know anything about me. Maybe I should apologize and explain myself.' He didn't get the chance though, as sleep engulfed him. He dreamt of his past.

_Flashback_

_A young Tyth Andros was being led to the Dantooine enclave by a Jedi master. He had been found on the streets of Coruscant at the age of six. Tyth was the child of a human mother and a Kiffar father, both of whom were dead. Normally he would not have been trained, but being as strong in the force as he was, the Jedi had no choice. Not taking him would have been an invitation for disaster. _

_He wasn't alone though. There were two others just like him, in the fact that both were his age and extremely powerful. The first was named Arren. He overheard the masters talk about how she made "Force Bonds" so quickly and how they were so powerful. The other was named Revan. He was so powerful that some of the masters thought it a bad idea to train him. He was a natural born leader and soon the three of them and another youngling named Malak were seen together almost all time. _

_Flashback break_

Tyth began to toss and turn in his sleep

_Flashback cont._

_Time skip_

_The group of four was teenagers now. All four had become Palawan learners to some of the greatest masters in the Order at the time. Revan was apprenticed to Master Crimea, Arena was apprenticed to Master Kava, Malak (who always had the worst luck) was apprenticed to Master Vroom, and Tyth was apprenticed to Master Vander. As they traveled with their respective masters, each one of them couldn't wait to become Knights. Revan was first, followed by Malak, and Arren and Tyth became Knights at the same time._

_Flashback break_

Tyth's body started to react to his dream, which was rapidly becoming a nightmare. His body began to perspire at an excessive rate.

_Flashback cont._

_Time skip_

"_Masters, the Mandalorians are attacking the Republic that we have sworn to protect. We cannot just sit here and twiddle our thumbs while billions of sentients die." Revan cried out. Months before, the Mandalorians who had been raiding outer rim colonies, began a full scale invasion of the Republic. Things were not looking good for the Republic. Many young Jedi wanted to go and help those who they had sworn to protect, but the Council had denied them, saying that there was a greater evil behind the Mandalorians. Revan had become the voice for these knights and padawans, who so desperately want to help. "Knight Revan," Vandar started "Forces there are behind the scenes pulling the strings of the Mandalorians. See them, we cannot. Rush into things, we cannot. Wait we must." _

"_And while we wait, the Republic will be conquered by the Mandalorians. I cannot, I will not allow that to happen! I am sorry Master Vandar, but I will not sit by and watch the Republic crumble. I will go and help them whether you allow it or not." "Now see here Revan…" Vrook yelled out. "Master Vrook, you cannot stop me or those who will follow me. So sit down before you make a fool of yourself." Revan calmly spoke to the older master._

"_Good bye masters. I will return when the Republic has won this war." And with that Revan began to walk out. "Knights Tyth, Arren, Malak, agree with Knight Revan do you?" asked Vandar. "We do." All three said in unison. "Very well. You and those who wish to go with you may assist the Republic." Vrook spoke with the barest hint of defeat in his voice. "Thank you masters." Four voices melded into one. _

_Timeskip_

_General Andros was leading his troops into a battle on Dagary Minor when he received a force vision. _

_There was a planet, surrounded by both Mandalorian fleets and Republic fleets. The Republic was winning but something was wrong. The planet seemed to begin imploding under the weight of gravity destroying the planet, Mandalorians and Republic ships. There were so many dead. And the Dark side seemed to permeate everything including all the ships that survived and their crews._

_Tyth was brought back to consciousness when a mandalorian blaster shot missed his head by mere millimeters. With the vision at the back of his mind for now, Tyth focused of winning this battle. For weeks they fought the mandalorians with no end in sight. Finally six months after the start, the end was in sight. Tyth could feel the vision in the back of his mind and knew he had to find a way out before he became a victim of whatever was to happen at this "graveyard" of a world._

_The day before they were scheduled to leave, General Andros let his second in command know that he was going to go do one more sweep of the area. With that he jumped onto his swoopbike and searched for someplace to hide. He found on in the ruins of a city near the extraction camp. As he went to activate is comm. And report an attack on him by mandalorians, he hesitated. 'Is this the right thing to do?' he asked himself 'What if they need me? What if their moral drops because I was killed?' As he thought he came to one conclusion, he had to do it. 'Whatever is going to happen, I cannot allow it to happen to me. I can't explain it, but I have to survive. And believing that their general was killed by Mandalorians will make them fight that much harder.' Convinced, he activated his comm. and began his "final" words. "Mayday, I repeat mayday, this is General Andros. I have been ambushed by a few remaining Mandalorians. They have managed to disarm me and my force powers are drained. I need backup, I repeat I need backup. Frack, they found me. Send reinforce…" The message was cut off as Tyth shot the comm. with a blaster taken off a body. 'That should convince them.' Tyth thought 'and now to hide myself.' Minuets later what was left of the forces on the surface all converged on the last point of transmission. The troops found nothing but an abandon swoopbike. _

_One solider in the back shouted "Lets finish off these bastards for the General!" which was a sentiment spreading to each individual solider. Later, Tyth would climb out and use a shuttle to get off planet. Much later Tyth discovered the fate of his men. All dead. Kill at Malachor V. _

_Flashback ends_

Tyth woke in a cold sweat. He hadn't dreamt about his past since he landed here on Taris over two years ago. He was to busy helping the refuges settle in to a new life. 'Two years they've been gone. Now Revan shows up mind wiped, Malak shows up chasing a young Jedi, and these damn dreams start up again.' Tyth thought 'Frack me side ways from both sides'. "Well now that I'm awake, better get to work."


End file.
